


You’re just too good to be true (and I can’t take my eyes out of you)

by almita



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, karaoke date, that’s not a tag but it works ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almita/pseuds/almita
Summary: Yedam thinks, as he stares at Doyoung smiling at him, that he could do anything if that meant waking up by his side everyday.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	You’re just too good to be true (and I can’t take my eyes out of you)

**Author's Note:**

> english it’s not my first language so i’m sorry for any mistake in the narration or if it’s not that good, but i hope you enjoy!

The dorm life is something Yedam got used to eventually. 

At first it was amazing, he was still in his teens, and even if he was the perfect son in his parents eyes and he loved them to death, that rebellious spark was well hidden inside him. It eventually got out when he moved out of his parents house at 18, to start once and for all his life as an idol. He felt the freedom of doing whatever he wanted in his free hours for the first time, he even drank a can of beer which he stole from hyunsuk one night as he watched some stupid movie with Doyoung. It was disgusting and he definitely wouldn't do it again but the feeling of breaking the rules and hiding it from his parents and the company was cool. Living away from home was amazing. 

Until it wasn't.

He wasn't embarrassed to say his mom still woke him up with breakfast ready when he had something important to do at school, and he loved feeling like a little boy sometimes. When he lived at home his clothes were always clean and ready, the food was always homemade, he could stay in the shower for as long as he wanted and above all, he had silence when he was tired and needed to rest. 

It was like a punch right in the nose, he realized after a couple of weeks. The adult life he always dreamed about was far more difficult he would ever imagine. He got late to school more times this year than the entirety of his middle school years, and they were basically living on ramen and take out food on the dorms, because they either had no time to cook or were to tired to even try after practice.

But even like that, after a couple of months it got better. Their friendships got stronger and got used to the responsibilities, while having fun once in a while.

And above all, he fell in love for the first time.

It was almost funny the way life worked sometimes. The person he trusted the most, the only boy who knew all his deepest secrets, his best friend ended up being the one who made his heart beat like no one ever did. After all this time talking about girls and some random boys he found attractive, the one who ended up really engraved on his mind and heart was him. 

It was just a crush at first, and Yedam thought Doyoung was aware of this, that he knew what was going on but choose not to talk about it. After all, Yedam knew he knows him better than he knows himself, it was almost stupid to think he didn't realize his best friend was giving him heart eyes every time he did something as trivial as dropping in the living room couch with a smile after a tiring day of practice. But contrary to Yedam's beliefs, the boy didn't had a clue of what was going on.

Yedam got sick of not knowing what to do, and after a couple of months crushing on his best friend, he decided he needed to get it out of his system, or he would explode in a random way. After all, he was an adult now, and that's what adults are supposed to do, owning up to his feelings and getting over their fears. Or so his parents said.

He was so nervous that day in the dance practice that he ended up making so many mistakes to the most simple part of the choreo. The teacher screamed at him and Yedam apologized and stopped a giggle from coming out as he heard his band mates laughing at the situation. Next to him, Doyoung gave him a joking punch on his arm, and showed him a comforting smile as soon as the teacher wasn't looking. 

That night, after everyone left, he asked Doyoung to stay behind because he needed to tell him something.

Yedam watched Doyoung’s face change from happiness, to surprise, and then a sweet smile appeared on his face. He hugged the elder just like every day when he needed comfort, but this time, he put one hand behind his neck and gave him a short peck on the lips, getting shy and hiding on his chest afterwards. Yedam rememberers staying there for a little while, hugging in the practice room with the boy refusing to look up because “It’s embarrassing, I’ve never blushed talking to a cute guy in my life.” 

After that things just got better in general. What was a tiny crush at first soon became something else, something bigger and better. He stopped feeling butterflies in his stomach when Doyoung looked at him, now a warm feeling invaded his body, making him smile too. He stopped wanting to just kiss and mess around when they were left alone in the room, and instead choose to watch some stupid rom-coms in Yedam’s laptop like they did before, this time hugging on the bed, tangling their legs and randomly giving each other little kisses on the nose, cheeks and lips when they got bored of the plot. He felt happy when they were close, and even happier every time he got a smile out of the younger because of something he did.

It was a cold night in Seoul, when they had a private date away from the members when Yedam finally realized he was in love.

They went out to eat, all masked up and with at least four layers of clothes each. Doyoung had his red beanie on and Yedam found it cute when his nose got red, maybe two shades away from being the same color as the hat on his head. He felt like they were in a movie, locking hands and walking freely on the streets, without a single worry on his minds, it somehow felt like this was too good to be true, but every time Doyoung giggled louder than usual he went back to reality, thanking whatever force beyond him for allowing them to cross paths. They walked to the place, and luckily no one recognized them on their way there. 

They sat on their private room, with a table separating them. Doyoung insisted on taking pictures of Yedam once all the coats were off and his new black hoodie showed. The older accepted without too much trouble, making funny faces to the camera to make his boyfriend laugh and then just smiling normally and agreeing to take “date pics” as Doyoung described as he took his hand and showed their interlaced fingers to the camera. When he felt contempt with the result, he choose one as his home screen wallpaper, proudly showing it to Yedam who smiled sweetly, seeing his Boyfriend excited for something so normal as that.

Yedam knew he was Doyoung’s first oficial boyfriend. He knew he messed around with boys at his school, because he himself listened to the stories of all the boys when they were just best friends, but with everything about serious and committed relationships being new to him, he still had that innocent glow on his eyes every time they locked hands, or cuddled for a quick nap, or went on dates, just like the one they were on.

Eventually the food came, and they ate all of it while talking about the practice for their next comeback, the schedules they had upcoming, Yedam’s graduation that was coming sooner than expected, and the way burned meat stuck to the grill when they left it on for too long. They laughed a lot, and when they finally stopped, Yedam looked with a smile at Doyoung, who was getting the tears away from his face while still letting out a couple of giggles like he always did. When they finished, the youngest suggested they go to a Karaoke he’s been meaning to visit for a while but never got the chance. Yedam agreed, reminding him they would only stay a little while, because they had a schedule tomorrow and they had to wake up earlier than most days.

Yedam realized he was in love at exactly 11:37pm as he watched the owner of his heart standing on the sofa, screaming WE LIKE 2 PARTY by bigbang to the top of his lungs and jumping like his life depended on it. It was a Sunday and it was freezing cold outside, but his heart felt warm, because everything he needed was right in front of him, offering him a karaoke mic he took with a smile. He joined him to finish the last chorus, forgetting for a moment they would get scolded if they hurt their vocal chords playing around, and he thought this was what happiness was like, and he wanted to stay like this, by his boyfriend’s side for the rest of his life. 

They slept together that night, because they didn’t want to risk wake up all of the members for coming home so late. Cuddled in Yedam’s bed, they hugged tightly, and if they shared a couple of kisses longer and messier than their leaders allowed in the dorm no one had to find out. 

But now here they were. Yedam feel the butterflies in his stomach, but for an entire different thing this time. It has been maybe two weeks since they went out and he realized he was in love with Doyoung, and he feels like he can’t hold it inside anymore. The boy is still sleeping in his chest, today they had no schedule and the leaders said they could just skip morning practice if they wanted to, so they stayed into late at night watching a musical in Yedam’s room, without realizing it was almost 4am by the time they finally cuddled to sleep. 

Yedam caressed softly his boyfriend’s hair with one hand, and turned his head to look at him while he was still sleeping. The natural light coming from the windows didn’t hit him right in the face, but it allowed the elder to see him well. He watches as the boy scrunches his nose a couple of seconds and then hides his head on Yedam’s t-shirt he saves specifically for sleeping because it’s big and comfy. Yedam smiles as Doyoung groans and gets a little away from him, enough to look at his eyes but not for them to be totally apart. 

“Good morning.” Doyoung says, with his eyes still closed but with a smile on his face. Yedam turns his body to face him and let’s go of his hair, now caressing softly the boy’s puffy cheek that wasn’t touching the bed. 

“It’s 12pm but good morning baby.” He tells him. 

He bites his lips and stays quiet, making Doyoung open his eyes and burrowing his eyebrows with a little smile.

“There’s something wrong?” He asks, letting his arm move to his boyfriend’s waist under the covers.

Yedam thinks about staying quiet or making up some stupid excuse for a moment, but then looks at Doyoung’s eyes. The eyes he loves so much. He smiles at his button nose and pretty and pinky lips that have a little red spot because he bites them when he gets nervous. He thinks about the way he jumps around when he is excited, and the way his eyes completely light up when someone complements his dance, or his singing, or the rapping he does when they joke around. He remembers the late night conversations ending up in sweet tasting kisses because Doyoung can’t live without his cherry chapstick, and the way his cheeks light up when he calls him pretty, or handsome, or cute, or any other sweet adjective. 

He remembers the way they complement each other voices so well, and the amount of unreleased love songs they write for each other never meant to be heard by anyone but them. He remembers training with him for his dream and how he was the first person he hugged after finding out they would finally debut together. 

Yedam thinks, as he stares at Doyoung smiling at him, that he could do anything if that meant waking up by his side everyday. 

And then he just lets it out, because he really doesn’t care what happens next, and because he doesn’t want to hide it anymore.

He smiles, and softly pecks his lips, almost like the first time they kissed on their practice room, and whisper “I love you.” only meant for him, in his bed, wearing his yellow hoodie because it was warm and comfortable.

Doyoung backs away again, and looks at his eyes for a moment. Yedam smiles shyly but doesn’t break the eye contact at all, and continues caressing his cheek like he did before. The boy finally smiles and gets close, hugging him tightly with a shade of pink covering his face and ears, and hiding on his favorite spot on Yedam’s chest, right where he can feel his heart beating faster than ever.

After a while, he let’s out a soft “I love you too.” 

Yedam falls for him a little more.


End file.
